


Try Something Simpler

by TheLadyZephyr



Series: Zee's Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr
Summary: The angel tangled their fingers together, tugging Crowley after him as he walked backwards to the space in front of the fireplace.“I hope you’re not expecting me to do a gavotte, angel.”“Oh, no, I thought we could try something simpler.” Aziraphale flicked a hand at their record player, and the needle dropped into place as the record started to spin.Gentle piano notes joined the crackle of the fireplace, soft and slow. Crowley’s eyebrows rose as he listened to the music.“You know how to waltz?” he asked, surprised.Written for the prompt "when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead"





	Try Something Simpler

“No.”

“Crowley, dearest—”

“Not happening.”

Aziraphale dropped to his knees in front the couch, where Crowley was huddled under a nest of blankets. The spreading warmth of their fireplace was a pleasant contrast to the crisp winter air, and the crackle and pop of the burning logs underscored the muted whine of the wind blowing flurries of snow against their windows.

The angel leaned forward, bracing a hand on one of Crowley’s knees, and tugged off the blanket covering his head.

“Hey—” Crowley objected, glaring at him as the blanket slid off.

“Please?” Aziraphale opened his eyes very wide. “I’ve been practising.”

“You—hmph.” Crowley disentangled an arm from the layers of fabric and ran a hand through his hair. It was still rumpled from the blanket, sticking out in odd directions. “I’m not… it’s too cold.” The conviction in his voice was already faltering.

Aziraphale grinned, and reached up to smooth a palm over the bare skin of Crowley’s neck, accompanied by an effort of will. Crowley hummed, pressing closer as Aziraphale pushed gentle heat out from the point of contact. The demon’s eyes fluttered closed, and his hand drifted down to cover Aziraphale’s. 

“Well?” Aziraphale asked innocently. “Problem solved?”

Crowley’s yellow eyes opened, brow furrowing. “You—” He shook his head, sitting up a little straighter and letting his hand fall into his lap. “Still not happening, angel.”

Aziraphale pulled back, bracing a hand on one hip as he eyed the demon critically. “You know, my dear, if you can’t dance you can just tell me.” 

“Can’t—” Crowley lurched up, fighting against the blankets and unfolding his legs. “Can’t—course I can dance!” 

Aziraphale got to his feet, smile beaming, and held out a hand in offer. He quirked one eyebrow. 

Crowley looked up at his face, then down out his outstretched hand, then back up again, scowl deepening. 

“Just once?” Aziraphale asked, drawing his brows together and biting at his lip. “So I know I’ve got the steps right… sweetheart?”

Crowley sighed. He rolled his eyes, but he took Aziraphale’s hand and let the angel pull him to his feet. He wasn’t quite managing to hide the smile curling up one side of his lips. 

The angel tangled their fingers together, tugging Crowley after him as he walked backwards to the space in front of the fireplace.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to do a gavotte, angel.”

“Oh, no, I thought we could try something simpler.” Aziraphale flicked a hand at their record player, and the needle dropped into place as the record started to spin. 

Gentle piano notes joined the crackle of the fireplace, soft and slow. Crowley’s eyebrows rose as he listened to the music.

“You know how to waltz?” he asked, surprised. 

“Yes. Well, mostly. I’ve been practising.” Aziraphale turned to face the demon. He raised the hand still holding Crowley’s up to his left, shifting his grip, and held his other hand to hover at Crowley’s side. 

“May I have this dance?”

“Err…” Crowley blinked, face going a little slack. He swallowed. “Uh, yeah. Yes.” 

Aziraphale stepped forward, palm sliding over the smooth material of Crowley’s shirt. Crowley brought his own arm up over the angel’s, hand a steady pressure on his shoulder. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Right. Well, I’m fairly sure we just…”

He slid a foot forward, keeping his eyes on Crowley’s face. The demon moved with him, frowning down at their feet. His grip was warm on Aziraphale’s hand, the muscles of his back taught under the angel’s palm. They shuffled through the steps carefully, too slow to match the music. 

“Right,” Aziraphale said again when they’d done a full set of steps. “Now we just… do that again, yes?”

“Mmm.” Crowley’s eyes flicked up to meet his for a moment, then back down. “Yup.”

Aziraphale stepped forward again, slowly at first, and then gaining speed as they settled into the pattern. The piano notes wound around them, sweet and soft.

Crowley was still watching their feet, nose scrunched up as he concentrated. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale murmured, folding the word into a smile. He pulled the demon closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Crowley stumbled forward, the arm resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder looping around the angel’s neck. “Uh…” He looked up. 

“Relax,” Aziraphale breathed. His hand dipped lower, pressing into the small of Crowley’s back.

Crowley blinked at him, then smiled. “Right.”

They moved again, closer this time, feet whispering over the rug. Crowley’s body was flush against his, the warmth of his breath mingling with Aziraphale’s. He kept his eyes locked with the angel’s, golden yellow and dancing with reflected firelight. He was beautiful. 

They danced, moving together in the little pocket of warmth in front of the fire. Outside the cottage the wind howled unnoticed, pushing snowflakes past the light spilling from their windows. 

The last few notes fell softly from the record player, and they slowed to a stop, still pressed close. Aziraphale tipped his head forward to rest his forehead against Crowley’s, breathing out a satisfied sigh. 

“Was that so bad, then?”

Crowley’s mouth curved into a crooked smile. “Could’ve been worse, I suppose.”

He let go of Aziraphale’s hand, and slid his fingers through the angel’s hair. Aziraphale closed his eyes, humming. He brought his own hand up to slide his palm over Crowley’s jawline. 

“I love you.” He’d said the words before, too many times to count, but it still sent a flutter down his spine.

Crowley grinned. “Do you now?”

Aziraphale pulled back to raise an eyebrow in mock severity.

“Alright, alright.” Crowley clicked his fingers, and the record player whirled to life again. “Take me for another spin?”

Aziraphale grinned, taking the demon’s hand again. “My pleasure, dear.”

“Angel?”

“Mmm?”

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's about the TENDERNESS <3 <3 <3
> 
> I think this technically counts as my first "cottage in the south downs" fic. In classic Zee fashion I know nothing about my topic and have attempted to compensate by over-researching. I can't waltz, even a little bit. 
> 
> If you'd like to reblog on tumblr (blessings on you and yours) you can find this ficlet originally posted [here](https://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/post/186397509567/16-when-one-persons-face-is-scrunched-up-and).


End file.
